LunaClan/Roleplay
Archives: None Freezpelt sliped out of the warriors den and went into the nursery to to see the kits.Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 00:57, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit whimpered as her father yelled at her. She hated yelling. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 01:04, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Don't you at least have the dignity to get up and walk?! You lazy, pathetic excuse for a kit!" Darkfur hissed, staring at Hazelkit. Hazelkit cowered back, whimpering. "P-Please....I'm sorry." ---- Ashpaw ran in, his eyes flashing with anger. "Get away from her!" ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 22:34, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Darkfur blinked, staring down Ashpaw. "You are my son, you will do as I say, and you will not interfere when I am having a conversation with your sister." his voice seemed a little more mellow once Ashpaw appeared, but not by much. "No. I refuse. I will not let you hurt my sister," Ashpaw hissed. "Come on, Hazy," He beckoned her. The little kit shot a fearful glance at her father, beore stumbling to where Ashpaw stood, and following her brother out of the nursery. ShoonDerpI can't stand the pain....and I can't make it go away 23:57, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Darkfur hissed in disgust. Ashpaw was worth something, but he cared about Hazelkit. The black tom heard his mate growl something. "Stupid little kit. If only the medicine cat had let us kill her." Hazelkit pressed closer to her brother. "W-Why....do they hate...me?" ShoonDerpI can't stand the pain....and I can't make it go away 01:43, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Freezepelt went over to Askpaw and Hazelkit. "Oh... you poor kit.." she gave the kit a warm lick. Freezepelt was expecting her own kits. She hoped to help Hazelkit. Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... 00:03, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Wishkit padded over. "Haze, don't feel bad, it's okay," she soothed, licking her best friend's ear. "Do you wanna go hear stories from the elders?" She asked. Hazelkit nodded, and the two set off eagerly for the elders' den, where they were immediately drawn into a story being told about a huge battle with TimeClan. ShoonDerpThey love to watch me fall...they think they know it all.. 22:43, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Too late." Darkfur growled. "Oh well. She's too weak to even survive." "Don't you dare," Ashpaw glared at his father. "What's wrong with her? Why don't you love her?" At that same moment, Mistkit padded up and nestled herself in her father's side, purring. ShoonDerpThey love to watch me fall...they think they know it all.. 01:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC) "I don't have to answer that, as the list would go on until I joined StarClan!" Darkfur flinched when Mistkit came up to him, then relaxed and rested his tail over her back. "You, StarClan? Pfft!" Ashpaw retorted. "What does MIstkit have that Hazelkit doesn't?" ShoonDerpThey love to watch me fall...they think they know it all.. 15:23, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Main Clan